


Puppet

by Broody_Chocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chill XV, M/M, Porn with some plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broody_Chocobo/pseuds/Broody_Chocobo
Summary: Vornn knew he had to have him when he spotted the young, lost kid across the street. He knew he had to bring him home. He would have him. There was no doubt about this.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with the ages a bit. Noctis is 22. My OC is 28. Ardyn is 43. 
> 
> Also, I know I suck at describing things, but hopefully I get better. 
> 
> Another thing, this is going to be a very dark fic. I'll update the tags as things roll along.

The moment he gazed upon him, he knew he had to have him. Vornn gave a friendly smile as he stepped across the street, meeting the lost male as he looked left and right before peering down at the piece of paper in his hands. “You look a little lost there. Need any help? I know this city is like a maze to first timers.”

“Uh… yeah, I could. Um, do you know where Royal Avenue is?” the dark haired male asked, looking up shyly from the paper, and Vornn had to fight getting lost in those cobalt blue eyes of his. Gods, he was so damned pretty. Need surged through him and he had to also fight that down, lest he do something to scare this pretty bird away. He managed to keep his smile warm and friendly.

“Yeah, I do. Just down this street, and turn right on the third street that intersects. I take it you’re going to college here?”

“Uhm.. yeah how did--?” Noctis was cut off by Vornn who immediately spoke up.  
“The college is there. Do you mind telling me what you’re going to major in?”  
“Uhm.. well. Nutrition, actually..” The black haired male scratched at the back of his neck.  
“Ah, so the health field huh? Got a friend that is a doctor.”  
“Uh.. yeah, that’s cool. Listen I have to go.”  
“Oh, right shouldn’t keep you. Orientation or something like that, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Say, can we exchange numbers…. If that is alright?”  
“Um.. yeah sure. Are you in college?”  
“Nah. I dropped out. I have a job, though.”  
“Mm… I wish I could, but one of my friends would kick my ass for doing so.”

The two of them exchanged numbers and once they said their goodbyes, they headed in opposite directions but Vornn stopped and turned around, eyeing the male’s ass as he walked away. Unf. Yeah, he definitely wanted a piece of that. With a smirk on his face, he headed down the street, sliding his hands into the pockets of his thin, black and white jacket.

 

The moment he walked into his house and shut the door, he immediately tugged his pants down to his knees and freed his aching, throbbing cock from the confines of his boxers and began to jerk himself off, relishing in the sweet friction his hand brought. It wasn’t long before he came in his hand, and he kicked off his pants, took off his shoes, then headed into the bedroom, cleaned himself up before face planting the bed. “Nrr… Can’t wait for him to come home…Gotta tell him my discovery~.”

~~~

“Damn the new kid is so….unf. Fuckable. Ardyyyyn,” Vornn whined out as he rolled onto his back, facing the maroon haired male that had stepped into their bedroom. “His eyes are just gorgeous and… his hair… I so want to grab a fistful while I force him to suck to my cock.”  
The male looked entirely amused instead of put off. This wouldn’t be the first time Vornn had spouted off that he wanted to fuck someone else because of their looks.

“Oh? Did you at least manage to catch their name or did you just look?”

“Yeah… His name’s Noctis.”  
“...Noctis? You said he has blue eyes? Does he also have black hair, probably wore all black?”  
“Um.. yeah, do you know him?”  
“Yeah. That’s my nephew.”  
“...Well.. Shit. I still want to fuck him though.”  
“Mm.” Ardyn ran his fingers through Vornn’s red hair before tugging him into a rough kiss that slowly turned into a more slower, passionate one, fingers coiling into the front of his fiancé’s work attire-- a traditional white coat-- as Vornn pulled him closer and on top of him. After a few minutes, the two of them broke their lip lock, both panting. The moment was brief but bright green eyes met hazel and then they were back together, clothes flying off as quickly as they could without breaking their connection.

~~~

 

Vornn released a noise of content as he curled up around his lover, limbs tangled together and fingers intertwined. One arm was wrapped around his waist as well, keeping their bodies close together, though he had no intention separating at the moment. Though, in a bit they would have to shower. Both of them had gone to work today, after all. 

Half an hour later, he reluctantly pulled away before scooting over to the edge of the bed before getting up. He started a shower and was soon joined by his lover. They relaxed there for a while, Vornn with his head tilted back, resting on his fiancé’s shoulder, eyes closed, their naked bodies pressed together as the warm spray cascaded over them. 

“You should get him to date you.”  
“Seriously? You’re OK with this?” 

“You want to fuck him right? He’s shy and not very open. Doubt you could get him out of his shell in just a few minutes.”

“Hm… well, you would know him better than I. Alright. I’ll do it. Maybe I’ll bring him home sometime and we can have a little fun,” Ardyn’s amorous lover purred, turning around in the taller male’s embrace, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips and run his slender fingers through his red-violet hair. “Together.” Eventually he ended up against the shower wall, legs wrapped his partner’s waist, crying out Ardyn’s name and ‘ruining’ their clean up time by getting all dirty again.

Two and a half weeks later, he asked Noctis out on something that resembled a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long ass wait guys. I haven't gone missing! Had writers' block for the longest time, and it was after playing Comrades for a week or so that I finally grabbed the enthusiasm back to finish this up. Most of this has been sitting on my computer for a while. Hearts and much love to those who gave me encouragement <3 Hope you enjoy the smut my mind created.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 

Over the next few months, he managed to get Noctis out of his comfort zone, in more than just a few ways. Slowly he was breaking down barriers and when he finally got invited to the slightly younger male’s apartment, he was ecstatic. Thrilled. _Hungry_. Up until then, they’ve only hung out in public places, maybe shared a quick kiss here and there, but nothing overtly sexual in nature.

The two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room, when he finally decided to make a move. He closed his eyes and leaned against him, and let his hand rest on his thigh, inches from his crotch. There was a soft, yet sharp intake of breath as the body beside him tensed up, however, he didn’t move away. That was a good sign. Unless he was frozen in fear? Nah, couldn’t be. Even if he was, Vornn would slowly ease him into it, like a well lubed dildo. 

When he opened his eyes a moment later, cobalt blue eyes were staring at him and the redhead just smirked, leaning in to place a kiss on his _boyfriend_ ’s cheek. The flush that crept across his cheeks was downright _adorable_. “It’s alright,” he spoke softly. “We’ve kissed before. I mean, I won’t push you if you--”

“I want to do it,” Noctis squeaked out softly, yet loud enough to interrupt Vornn. The redhead’s return smile might have been kind but inside he was smirking. _Score!_

“Yeah? Have you ever?”

“N-no… but I’ve watched porn..” 

Vornn rolled his eyes. “Just about everyone watches porn at some point.” His hand slid from Noct’s thigh to his waist. “And we really don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable. I’ll wait.” 

“No, I… I really want to.” That cute flush spread further across pale cheeks, darkening, and reaching his ears. 

“Oh? Well… I’ve… done this sort of thing before, although it’s been a while.” That wasn’t a lie either. A challenge had been issued and he had to refrain from having sex or even masturbating until he had Noctis under his thumb. If things went well tonight, he certainly would. “I’ll let you lead. Go on. No need to be shy. You can’t possibly do something to turn me off. I was a fumbling virgin once, too.” 

“I.. um..” Noctis decided to just clamp his mouth shut and lean in for a kiss, closing his eyes as he turned more toward the other, older man. Things started off like they usually would, just a slow, soft kiss; no tongue, just lips gliding across each other. He let Noctis lead it, moving against him in rhythm, and he smiled into the kiss when the dark haired male bravely stuck out his tongue and tentatively swiped it across his lips. He briefly peered open his eyes, to see that flush still spread across his pale cheeks. 

Their tongues met, turning the slow, closed kiss into a steamy, wet open-mouthed makeout fest that led Noctis into sitting fully in his lap and Vornn moved one of his hands to lightly grasp the young Caelum’s rear. His left hand rested on Noct’s upper arm. A soft noise came from the back of the younger man’s throat and Vornn couldn’t help the responding gasp as their hips pressed together, clothed erections rubbing against each other. It was such delicious friction that he couldn’t help but start to grind them together, his other hand joining its twin to grasp at another ass cheek. 

Noctis broke the kiss, panting heavily, with his pupils blown out from lust and cobalt blue irises almost looking black. Even as shy as Noctis looked, and timid as he could be, his tongue darted out to lick at his lips before he closed the distance again. Now, Vornn was normally a patient man but he had been waiting to claim this piece of ass for almost six months now, so when Noct broke the kiss for air once more, he moved his lips to his neck instead, biting and licking at spots on his neck, testing for any sensitive spots. Seems he found one at the junction of neck and shoulder because the younger male gave a soft, short cry and rocked his hips down, causing his own moan to spill forth. Noctis didn’t stop, and his moans and breathing only got louder. 

When one of his hands slid under the back of Noctis’ shirt, that seemed to snap him into overdrive because he leaned back to pull the offending article off, tossing it to the floor behind him. Vorrn was even more ecstatic now as his emerald green eyes roamed the exposed flesh and he couldn’t help but bring his hand up and around to pinch lightly at one of the rosy buds. The reaction from it was small, but it was there. Noctis shivered slightly, arching his back a tiny bit. He ducked his head down and captured his other nipple into his mouth. “Ah-ah..!” 

Vornn brought his mouth back up to Noctis’ neck and breathed softly into his ear, “Do you want to do this here or in the bedroom?” 

“B-bedroom… ah, definitely the bedroom…” Noctis pulled away, stumbling awkwardly as he stood, causing a chuckle to come from the redhead. 

“Easy there. Did the blood all rush to your other head?” He gave a little wink causing Noct to flush again. “Haha… guess not.” He stood up and removed his jacket along with his gray tank top. Next came his belt. Noctis fumbled with his own for a moment before deciding to just take his pants off as well. Vornn then took him by his hand and led him down the hall but Noctis took the lead after a moment, leading the way to the bedroom. Vornn couldn’t help but giving a little smack to Noctis’ behind and he gasped, whirling around. Though by the way he bit his lips, he could tell he did not mind that little action. Vornn unzipped his pants and drew them down, his cock springing free of its confinement. He slid them all the way down before kicking them off. <

“So… you have any lubricant or condoms? Didn’t bring any with me… You know, surprised you even let me over.” 

Noctis held up his finger, blushing, before disappearing into the bedroom. There was the sound of the cabinet opening and a few things being moved around before it was closed again. The dark haired male returned from the bathroom with a square foil in his hand. He passed it onto his boyfriend before heading to his nightstand, where he dove around the drawer for a bit until he retrieved a small tube. Noct then crawled onto the bed before turning around, propping his head and shoulders up with pillows. 

Vornn watched in fascination as the male he thought was completely innocent brought a now lube covered hand down and pressed a finger to the ring of muscle there, teasing it before easing his finger in. Noct’s other hand wrapped around his half-hard dick, stroking himself to full hardness and providing a distraction to the uncomfortableness as he added a second finger. 

Slowly he worked himself open and Vorn removed the last bit of his attire before crawling onto the bed, then pulled them into another kiss. The liplock didn’t last long as Vornn moved back to Noct’s neck, licking, biting, and sucking, leaving a cluster of marks all along his neck and shoulder. 

“Haaah,” Noctis half sighed, half moaned, tilting his head slightly to the side as he worked in a third finger. After a moment or two more, Vornn took hold of Noctis’ wrist and kissed him softly. The younger man was nervous, but the older man soothed him with soft words as he removed the condom from its package and rolled it onto his cock, then lubed himself up. He settled in between Noctis’ spread thighs, and the younger male lifted up his hips a bit, that cute blush still spread across his cheeks. Vornn couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like for that mouth of his to engulf his cock. 

He smirked down at his partner and took hold of one of his legs, placing over his shoulder as he leaned in, guiding his cock to his entrance and pushing inside, slowly, listening to the way the male beneath him gasped softly, tears pricking at his eyes at the discomfort. He brushed his lips across the younger male’s cheek, cheesily kissing away his tears and whispering sweet things to calm his partner and lover down. Once he was all the way inside, he let the other adjust, until the other was all but demanding him to move. And move he did, rocking his hips down, capturing the male in tender yet heated kiss. 

“Ah, Vornn!” Noctis cried out when the redhead suddenly bit down on his neck, leaving another mark on pale skin. From there, he left many more similar marks, although not quite as roughly given. Noctis’ cries steadily got louder, going from the soft gasps to moaning loudly, giving praise to Vornn’s name as he ‘made love’ to him. A few times, Vornn silenced him with a kiss, though for the most part he relished in the noises the younger male was making. 

Suddenly, Noctis breath hitched as a sweeter cry left his parted lips. “V..vornn..ah… I’m going to..!”  
“Mm,” Vornn panted softly and reached between them to give Noctis a little extra helping hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, baby.” 

“Nyah….ah!” The noise that spilled forth was like sweet music to his ear as the warm, milky liquid of his partner coated his hand, as well as Noctis’ stomach. Vornn pulled out and sat back, carefully slipping off the condom, tied it, then tossed it into the small, metal wastebin beside the bed before grabbing tissues from the nightstand to wipe off his hand. He then laid back down on the bed, leaving space for his new lover to lay beside him and get comfortable. 

Noctis sighed softly as he curled up to his lover, smiling softly, laying there in content and cuddled, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Vornn turned and pressed a kiss to the male’s cheek. “Wanna take a shower or lay here for a bit longer?” 

“...Sleep,” Noctis responded, pulling the covers over them both. “..Don’t think I can walk anyway.” 

Vornn chuckled softly and smiled. “We can shower in the morning.” 

“Mhm.” Noctis hummed, already half-asleep. 

Over the next few weeks, he found himself being invited over on the days Noctis didn’t have class or had an early class-- Noctis disliked those more than the classes themselves as he hated getting up early-- and one day he couldn’t help himself, and decided to invite him over his house for once. He was settled on the couch in the living room, the tv in the room volume set to a low number, just background music. Noctis was in his lap, kissing along his neck and he was enjoying the attention when he saw the front door open slowly. He smirked softly and brought Noctis into a deep kiss making out with him. Noctis was not aware of anything until he felt a hand on his shoulder that did not belong to Vornn. The dark haired male’s eyes widened as he tried to pull back and his supposed ‘boyfriend’ held him tight, biting at his lips. That wasn’t the only thing he felt that resembled a sting. The second form came from his neck. Panic set in but just as the realization of his situation truly dawned at him, his eyelids grew heavy and his body went limp in the redhead’s arms. 

As soon as the male was out, he gave a soft chuckle, his gaze turning to Ardyn, who had crossed to the other side of the room to dispose of the needle he held, then back to his ‘sleeping’ companion. He caressed one of his cheeks with the back of his hand. “I’m going to have so much fun with you...My little puppet.” 


End file.
